Zero's Purpose
by Skullrama
Summary: Everyone and their dog has tried their hand at a 'what happened before MMX' fic. Now it's my turn...
1. The beginning Monolouge part.

Dr. Light sighed as he thought over his dilemma again. He'd already decided against equipping X with all of the things he'd originally planned. He'd been feeling so exhilarated at just how much he could do that he'd gone a little crazy. It wasn't until later that he realized just how powerful those things were.  
  
But now he was debating weather to give him any weapons at all. Even the 'standard' set he had designed when he first began was at least twice as powerful as anything MegaMan had. And that was another thing. He had developed the MegaBuster mark 16. MegaMan was currently using mark 8, and as far as he knew that was the best there was.  
  
He felt terrible, keeping secrets from MegaMan, but he knew that in his Zeal to keep peace and stop Dr. Wily, MegaMan wouldn't even pause to consider it before using the powerful weapon. Dr. Light was sure that the world just wasn't ready for such a weapon, and though he knew MegaMan wouldn't for a moment consider hurting a human, accidents did happen.  
  
He sighed again. Pushing himself up from his desk he walked to the kitchen for some more caffeine. "Bless the genius that invented coffee," Dr. Light chuckled to himself. It was pretty much the only thing keeping him going for the past month. Back in his younger days he could stay up for weeks on end with only his inspiration to keep him going, but old age did take it's toll.  
  
He sipped the hot beverage the brew-bot had given to him as he walked back to his study, pondering once again whether or not he was doing the right thing. The artificial intelligence he'd given his robots was amazing, but nonetheless, it was artificial. X however, would be different. His intelligence would be real. He would have the capability to make his own decisions in every way, with no programming to influence him. He would start his life with the intelligence of an adult, but it would only be superficial knowledge, the names of objects and their uses, different types of weather, only elementary knowledge. His first experiences, the way he was raised, would shape his being, as with any human.  
  
But, was it right to invent a life-form, and a life-form it was, that was not only stronger, faster and smarter then humans, but also had their ability to make decisions? The implications boggled his mind.  
  
Back in his younger days if he had been capable of this sort of thing he would have done it without hesitation. He would have created an entire race of them, had them mass-produced. But years and betrayal brought wisdom. If Wily had done anything good since he had turned rouge, it was teaching Dr. Light that even things created with the best of intentions could have undesirable outcomes.  
  
Dr. Light blinked when he realized it was now much later at night. His barely touched coffee was now only lukewarm. He sighed as he set it down and headed to bed. Best not to have Roll come in for her early morning cleaning and find him still awake. The last time he'd done that she hadn't let him hear the end of how he should be getting adequate rest at his age, and what if he had a heart attack from fatigue, and why did he have to worry her so much, and so on and so forth. Even MegaMan had thrown him a reproachful, half worried look. He smiled. Artificial or not, one couldn't deny their intelligence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wily chuckled as he typed the last few lines of code. He'd been working day and night for the past three weeks. Sleep was irrelevant. He was a genius, an absolute GENIUS! Never before had such a complicated program been written. His chuckle developed into a full blown laugh as he thought of what this 'virus' could do if it were possible to make it an air-born pathogen, capable of altering human brain-cells. The world's 'intellectual race' would become nothing more then a race of bloodthirsty killers, trying constantly to rip each other's throats out.  
  
But of course it couldn't. It had only one use. His gaze slid back for the thousandth time to the half-complete red-robot in the capsule to his left. It was perfect. Perfect in every way. Dr. Light was incredibly intelligent to have come up with such a design, but he fell short of the mark on just how much potential it had. Wily however, would do no such thing. He had the insight, the ambition, the raw courage to take this as far as it could go. The world would never, never in the next million years see such destructive potential fulfilled. Wily was sure of that.  
  
Cackling madly now, he finished his program. It was almost time, almost. 


	2. Protoman says some dramatic STUFF!

ProtoMan whistled his trademark tune as he swung into Dr. Light's 'private' lab through the window. He smirked as he walked through his 'secret lair'. Nobody but he, Dr. light and perhaps Dr. Wily, if he could remember, knew this place existed, and Dr. Light had no idea ProtoMan was hiding right under his nose.  
  
He let his gaze hover over the table he was 'born' on. It evoked several memories, however some weren't all that pleasant. Letting his sight wander, it came to rest on X. ProtoMan smiled in wonder at the marvelous machine once more. But of course, he corrected himself, this X was much more then a machine. And with this advancement, Dr. Light was taking all the necessary precautions. He was no longer an enthusiastic young man who would show the world a new, nearly humanoid AI with no warning, making them feel that they were in danger, so much so that they.. ProtoMan sighed. That was all in the past, and nothing could be done about it.  
  
A small twinge within his core jerked him from his thoughts. He winced as he remembered that particular problem. The corruption in his energy core. If it wasn't taken care of, it would probably kill him. But when Dr. Light had detected it, and offered to fix it, he had declined. As amazing as his artificial intelligence was, he could still be reprogrammed, to think and feel different things.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't trust Dr. Light, but the temptation might be too much. What if he decided he'd like ProtoMan to be just a little bit less aloof, and tweaked a small part of his programming? He probably wouldn't even notice as he started to hang around more and become more sociable. Or, more likely, what if the good doctor decided to take just a peak at his memories, to know what happened to him while he was gone? There were secrets that he didn't want anybody to know, not even Dr. Light. ProtoMan shuddered once more at how easily he could lose himself and become someone else.  
  
With a smile he gazed at X, suspended in his capsule and half-finished. This new robot wouldn't have those problems. It might be possible to reprogram him, maybe, but it would be as hard to do as it would be to a normal human being. It wouldn't take a simple opening of the outer shell and manipulation of some electrons; it would take months and years of careful suggestions and propaganda. And with a weapon like X had, ProtoMan doubted anyone could hold him that long.  
  
ProtoMan sighed as he went about his usual business, grabbing a few energy pellets, just enough not to be noticed. He was sure Dr. Light wouldn't mind even if he did know. He froze for a second as he felt his insides twinge again. This was going to get annoying.  
  
  
  
AN: I'm using some stuff from the MegaMan arcade games here, but if you haven't played them, it shouldn't matter. Go to the next chapter. 


	3. Bass get's his turn. Duh.

Bass chuckled evilly as he blasted around another Guard Joe's shield. Those things were SUCH a waste of materials. He always took the front door into Wily's fortress. Getting past the defenses was always only semi- challenging at best, but it kept him on his toes. It wasn't that it kept his reflexes sharp or anything, he was a robot and they never degraded, blowing things up just made him feel better.  
  
Just then a sharp voice crackled over the speakers. "BASS! What do you think you're doing?! What if MegaMan shows up?!!"  
  
Bass snorted. "Then he'll get in, get through and blow up the fortress. Again. Biiiiig difference. Besides, you don't need all these stupid things any way, they won't do anything. I can take care of MegaMan."  
  
It was Wily's turn to snort. "You've been beaten by him just like all the rest of those 'stupid things'. The only difference is you survived."  
  
"That's better then any of your other frickin' robots, ain't it?!" Bass' fury caused his voice to echo across the room. "I just underestimated him those other times!"  
  
"Yes yes, I'm sure. The only reason you survived those battles is because you ran away. And even then the he let you go."  
  
The speaker exploded in a shower of sparks and flame as Bass shot it in a rage. "I'll show you! I'll destroy MegaMan! I WILL DESTROY HIM!"  
  
Another speaker, hidden from view, crackled to life. "Of course you will. That's only what you said every other time. Feh. The next robot I create will be more powerful then both of you combined."  
  
Bass turned around and around, shooting randomly to try and locate the speaker. "Yeah right! If you could do something like that you wouldn't have had trouble like this! I'll show you! C'mon Treble!"  
  
With a bright flash of purple light bass merged with his dog and flew away from the fortress in search of Megaman.  
  
  
  
AN: Bass' part was kinda short, but do you expect bass of all robots to have a long internal monologue? Really? 


	4. NOt so long fight scene

MegaMan smiled as he sailed through the air on the rush jet. They hadn't heard from Wily for a while and things were going great. He frowned as he realized that meant Wily or Bass was probably going to strike again soon. 

His frown deepened as Rush was blasted out from under him. "Speak of the devil." he muttered as he landed on his feet, the fall failing to damage the alloys he was made out of. Looking up he saw Bass, merged with Treble, hovering above with a sneer on his face.

"Well well, look what the dog flew in."

MegaMangrimaced at the stupidity of the joke. "Ah, geeze, couldn't Wily have programmed you with a better sense of humor?"

"Shut up, you!" Bass snarled as he flew straight at the blue one, blasting wildly and completely failing to aim.

Dodging the uncoordinated attacks with ease, MegaMan returned fire, blasting Bass' 'wings' and grounding him.

Getting himself under control, Bass attacked again.

The two began to fight, and MegaMan began winning again.

Watching through his camera with sneer, Wily regarded the fight. Bass was a failure. Utterly and completely incapable of defeating MegaMan. Not only that, he was extremely defiant, and Wily couldn't catch him to reprogram him.

Wily's face lit up as an idea occurred to him. He'd figured out the first test subject for his new creation.

AN: The whole MegaMan internal crisis thing has been over done, so I'm skipping it. There's plenty of other fics out there with that. Next chapter.


	5. Zero awakens

Dr. Wily grinned as he looked over his newest creation in anticipation. He tweaked the buster gun on it's arm. It was far more powerful then that pathetic Mark 16 of Dr. Light's. He frowned as he remembered the complications of making such a powerful weapon with his limited technology. It was an incredible weapon, but it would burn itself out eventually, becoming weaker and slower. However, it wasn't really much of a problem since that would take at least 20 years.  
  
Wily turned away then frowned and turned back. Counting on such things to last as long as they should had caused him to lose a few times before. It never hurt to have a back-up plan. Carefully he opened a small compartment in the back of the robot and placed in one of his other newest inventions, a beam saber. If worse came to worse, he had given his masterpiece the knowledge to use this weapon.  
  
Wily smiled as he slid the compartment closed. The time was quite close now. Very, very close indeed..  
  
  
  
Bass screamed in frustration as he blew away more of Wily's ridiculous junk robots. He'd failed AGAIN, just like he always did, every single time. "WHY CAN'T I BEAT THAT STUPID ROBOT?! I'M SUPERIOR IN EVERY WAY!!" His eyes glazed as he blasted another bots, thinking back to what ProtoMan, the strange red robot, had said when destroying Wily's plans for a 'King II'.  
  
  
  
'Bass, you just fight for the sake of winning. You can never defeat MegaMan like that. He has something that you don't.'  
  
'What's that?!' Bass had snarled.  
  
ProtoMan had sighed and simply smirked. 'Something to protect.' He had stated simply before teleporting away.  
  
  
  
Bass shook his head. That was ridiculous! What did protecting something have to do with winning the fight?! The whole point of a battle was to be victorious, to dominate the other combatant, to prove your superiority! Defending someone would only be a distraction, a crutch, a WEAKNESS! Snarling, he began blowing the lab into little pieces.  
  
*******  
  
Wily grinned madly as he looked through his camera. It was time. Now was when his creation would prove it's superior strength. He pressed the button in front of him.  
  
*******  
  
The robot in the capsule awoke with a start. In confusion it took in it's surroundings. And had it's first thoughts. 'Who am I?' Followed immediately by an answer he provided for himself. 'Zero.' Then another thought 'What is my purpose?' followed by it's own answer, 'Kill.' An insane expression came into being on Zero's face as he punched his way out. Kill. it sounded so. exhilarating.  
  
  
  
AN: Whew, end of the FIRST STORY ARC!! WOOT! I'll be continuing this weather you like it or not, but feel free to review :D And my friend EB Minion is making a Manga out of this. And it rocks. I'll put it on a webpage soon as he finishes a chapter or something. 


	6. I continue the story, finally

I'm very sorry but I was extreamelly unhappy with the chapter I put here. It was rushed and stuff. I'll put up a revised version when I get around to it. 


End file.
